bloodbrothersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Brothers (Ritual)
The Blood Brothers Ritual allows the player to sacrifice some familiars and offerings (Shade and Sanguine Shade) to another familiar in order to boost its skill level. In-Game Description *Familiars bound to each other by blood. Once bound to a master, a minion familiar will no longer appear in your list of familiars. *A master can have up to eight minions a time, and each raises the skill level of the master. *Once bound to a master as a Blood Brother, a minion familiar can no longer be part of a brigade, and will not appear in your familiar list. Making the Bond Tap to select/unselect a familiar. Tap and hold to view the familiar's stats. First select the familiar that will become the master, then select its minions. It costs gold to make Blood Brothers. After the bond is made, the minion will no longer appear in your familiar list. Familiars in a brigade can be selected as masters, but not minions. Creating a Blood Brother gives Skill XP to the master, raising it's skill level. Higher-level skills proc more often during battle. If a familiar is at max skill level, it cannot be selected as a master, though it can still become a minion. Rare familiars earn more skill XP when selected as a master. Making Blood Brothers from two of the same familiars provides a further skill XP bonus. "Max Skill Lv" shows the amount of XP needed to get the skill to max level. The exact sum amount of skill XP that all the currently selected minons would provide to the currently selected master is shown by the "Skill XP +" indicator on the top left of the Blood Brothers screen. Experimenting with this indicator, it becomes apparent that binding different types of familiars as minons to a master provides different amounts of skill XP. So, the question is, how much Skill XP does a master get for binding a particular familiar? The following sections help answer those questions and are based on in-game observations. Experience Base Familiars Base familiars are those that as they have been just captured or received from a pact. They are at Level 1 and Skill Level 1. For familiars with Level > 1 or Skill Level > 1 see Leveled Familiars section below. There are two special cases for base familiars that do not follow the rules in this section: offerings (see above section instead), and familars that have the exact same name as the selected master (see section below instead). Base familiars provide skill XP to the master based on their rarity as follows: *Common © = Skill XP +9 *Uncommon (UC) = Skill XP +45 *Rare ® = Skill XP +90 *Epic (EP) = Skill XP +1000 Note: Evolution level within rarity does not matter (e.g. C 1* = C 2* = Skill XP +9) Offerings Certain familiars are marked as offerings. These are often given as rewards for PVP, Events, etc. The primary purpose of offering familiars seems to be as Blood Brothers minions, as they have no real other use. *Shade = Skill XP +100 *Sanguine Shade = Skill XP +300 Tips Many C familiars can be evolved to UC familiars. Evolving to UC before using Blood Brothers results in a net gain in Skill XP transferred to master. Consider three C1/4 (Common with one of four evolution stars) familiars of the same type. Bound individually to a master, they will produce Skill XP +27 (9+9+9). However evolving them to a single UC3/4 (Uncommon with three of four evolution stars) familiar first will produce Skill XP +45. The benefit is even greater if you have one or two C2/4 familiars to include in the mix as only two familiars are needed to evolve an UC (rather than three). As a result, in the long run it is often better to use C1/4 and C2/4 familiars as minions, but to wait until you have enough to evolve them to an UC first. Note that the same trick cannot be used for UC1/4 and UC 2/4 familiars. Since two or three UC familiars are needed to produce a R, there is no net Skill XP benefit because 45 + 45 = 90 and 45 + 45 + 45 > 90. It would make sense to evolve multiple R familiars into a EP before binding, however in normal cases R and EP familiars are more valuable for other uses than for their Blood Brothers Skill XP value. Leveled Familiars Leveled familiars have either Level > 1 or Skill Level > 1. Each additional Level or Skill Level seems to add Skill XP on top of the base familiar Skill XP listed in the Base Familiars section above. Examples & exact rules TBD. Master Matching Familiar When a Master and Minion are the exact same familiar, the Master receives five times the points as normal. For example, making an Adonis the Poet the Master and Adonis the Poet the Minion, will result in the Master getting 450 experience instead of 90 as a normal Rare would give. The master and minion must be the same familiar in evolution. Adonis the Poet and Adonis the Bard will not grant the same effect. Category:Customization Category:Basics Category:Help Category:Tutorials